


It doesn't exist

by AmyNChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: And I mean really squint, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck if you squint, XD, and that's it, dudes talkin' over ice cream, idk - Freeform, literally just wanted them to talk about the word cold, no beta we die like men, rip Killua tho, this is stupidly out of the blue, what even is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: According to Killua, cold doesn't exist.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It doesn't exist

The cold didn’t exist.

“Eh?” The confused whine was normal at this point, and Killua couldn’t find it in himself to be even remotely surprised that his companion was looking at him like he’d grown a second head. Killua drank his milkshake. “That’s not true. Cold is cold!”

Gon sat in front of him, puzzling out the strange thought.

_Really, though_ , thought Killua. A chunk of strawberry got trapped at the bottom of his straw, and he blew through it to move it out of the way. _It’s not that strange._

“How can Killua say the cold doesn’t exist? It’s really, _really_ cold right now!” said Gon, once again demanding his attention. Killua smirked.

“Duuuummy.” Killua grinned as Gon was defeated by a single word. Two seconds of muttering later, and the silver-haired boy decided to show some mercy. “Okay, so you tell me: what’s it mean to be warm?”

Gon lifted his face, thinking hard about the question. “Hmmm. Being warm is like being in the sun, when your skin feels all nice and relaxed because the sun’s on it. Or when you work really hard and it’s like your insides are warm and then your skin is warm. Or when you go inside from being outside _in the cold_ —” Killua ignored Gon’s pointed words. “—and there’s Mito-san with a hot chocolate and she’s telling you to take off your boots ‘cause they’re all muddy. Or when you finish a fight and Killua’s there telling you to be more careful becau—”

“Because you’ll get yourself killed one of these days if you aren’t,” finished Killua flatly, pointing his spoon at his best friend, who didn’t even have the nerve to look ashamed. Instead, he had that all-too-happy grin on his face. Killua was not impressed. “You’re impossible.”

Again, not even the decency to look ashamed. Gon just stuck his tongue out at him. Killua stuck his tongue out back. Then he pulled his milkshake closer and took another sip. Gon groaned, and Killua chuckled devilishly.

Payback tasted oh-so-sweet.

“Killuaaaaaa, how can you eat that?” asked Gon again. “It’s cold!”

“I said it earlier,” reminded Killua in between sips. “Cold doesn’t exist.”

“Yes, it does. It’s cold right now!”

“No, it’s just not as warm as you want it to be.”

Gon’s face twisted in a frown, and Killua had to stop himself from laughing at his friend’s confusion. His efforts were in vain. He laughed, and Gon pouted at him for the trouble.

“Killua is mean!” said Gon. “And makes no sense!”

That stopped Killua’s fun. He frowned. “I do too make sense!”

“No Killua doesn’t. Cold exists.”

“No, look,” said Killua, showing his milkshake to his friend. Gon frowned.

“Are you sharing?”

“Wha—no! Just look. When I got this, it was all stiff, right?”

“Right.”

“Cause it was kinda frozen, right?”

“Right.”

“And you’re saying the room we’re in right now is cold, right?”

“Right.”

“Okay, so look at this.” Killua used the straw to push the shake around. It moved easily when Killua jostled it, more liquid than solid at this point. “It’s melted, right?”

“Right.”

“So this room is warmer than my milkshake,” said Killua triumphantly, pulling the shake back so he could take another drawn out sip. Another strawberry—or the same one as before, Killua wasn’t sure—got stuck on the end of the straw again. He blew through the straw to free it, and then decided that he might as well fish out some of the strawberries since this had happened twice now. He used his spoon to fish out one of the larger chunks.

Meanwhile, his best friend had steam coming out of his ears. It took Killua a moment to notice since he was being so quiet, but when he did, he jumped back.

“Gon!”

The boy’s limit had finally been reached. His head thumped on the table as he let out a miserable whine. 

“Hey! Watch—”

“Killuaaaaa. I still don’t get it.”

Killua sighed. He probably shouldn’t have opened this bag of worms. He took another strawberry out of his milkshake, thought about it for a moment, and then decided to grant his friend some mercy.

“Look, don’t worry about it, Gon.” He pointed his spoon at the other. “It’s just that scientists measure temperature by how much heat it has, not by how much heat it _doesn’t_ have. So there isn’t really a universal ‘cold’ like there’s a universal ‘hot.’ There’s just a universal ‘not hot.’ And _I_ ,” continued Killua, placing his spoon on the napkin beside his milkshake, “can handle any temperature. It’s not really that it’s ‘cold,’ just that it’s ‘not as warm as I usually deal with.’”

With that, Killua took his milkshake and began to chug it. The sweetness of it was awesome, and he grinned with self-satisfaction when he finished it.

His friend stared at him with large amber eyes, and Killua was immediately aware of the new milkshake mustache he was sporting. Scowling and with his ears turning pink, he started to wipe it off of his face with his arm.

“A-anyway, really, don’t worry about it,” said Killua. “Cold doesn’t really exist for me, so I’m fine.”

For a moment, Killua wondered if Gon would begin complaining again or if he would try overthinking it again. He was relieved for a moment when his friend decided to do neither, his own face splitting into a large grin.

“Killua is amazing!”

Relief swiftly turned to embarrassment. “Y-you can’t just say something like that! Geesh! Don’t you have any shame?”

Gon laughed loudly, the entire discussion basically forgotten as Killua paid for the shake and they both left. Killua, despite his embarrassment, supposed that was fine. If cold wasn’t a part of his dictionary, he supposed Gon could get by without a word like ‘shame.’

**Author's Note:**

> There is literally no reason for this to exist except I've read so many darn hxh fanfics and a _lot_ of y'all like playing with the "and one of them had cold hands" trope, and this just popped in my head and I _had_ to. XD
> 
> I have Zero idea where this would go in the cannon, honestly.


End file.
